Alexander and Hephaestion Poem Challenge
by toobeauty
Summary: Several poems about Our Beloved Ones.
1. A is for Alexander

A is for Alexander.

I won't deny that I really believe

That I'm nothing without you,

I won't let you think that I'll leave

To the house of Death before we are due.

If only my arms were stronger,

I'd try to sail through the storm,

If only my lips were warmer,

I'd show the world I am strong.

I can't deny how much I love you,

But I can't be who I am not,

I can assure my eyes are blue,

I live for you, no matter what.

And I will like whatever you do,

And follow you wherever you lead,

I know my love is totally true,

I will be all you only need.


	2. B is for Blessed

B is for Blessed.

I am the one who looks at the blue sky,

And see how marvelous it always is,

I am the one who looks at my Phai,

And feel how blessed being with him is.

He is the best man I can choose,

The only one who knows me best,

He is the one who I'd never loose

The only one next to whom I'll rest.

Because he is my heart, my soul, my everything,

I am his golden sun to the silver moon,

Because he is who owns my body, my full being,

He is the owner of my life and doom.

But I'll never regret being his lover,

Not even when rough times came,

Because our love will remain forever,

And our light will never fade.


	3. C is for Caresses

C is for Caresses.

His hands on my body

Felt like butterfly kisses,

I can't say I am sorry

I need his tender caresses.

His lips on my lips

Made me moan in pleasure,

His hands on my hips

Are my most well-kept treasure.

If only we could stay

Together like this forever,

I should only have to say

That I will leave him never.

Because when he caresses me

I am alive, happy, free,

Because I am meant to be

His soul mate, his lover, his deep blue sea.


	4. D is for Doubts

D is for Doubt.

If I say that I love you

Will you answer me back?

I am afraid of telling you,

I am afraid of an attack.

If I say that I love you

What will you answer me?

Will you leave me in the shadows?

Will you make fun of me?

Because if you love me,

And you just tell me that

I will follow you wherever

Your boldness takes us.

But if you say you don't love me,

I don't know what I will do,

I may kill this feeling inside me,

Or I will go on … loving you.


	5. E is for Ecbatana

E is for Ecbatana.

Ecbatana was the city

Where I lost you,

Ecbatana was the city

Where Death found me too.

Because you left me behind

As Patroclus did with Achilles,

Because you left me blind,

Restless, alone and in sickness.

You took my life with you,

You took my joy and happiness,

I felt alone and due,

You left me unhappy and loveless.

I will follow you soon,

I can't go on without you,

Because I am the sun to your moon,

I am Alexander … and I still love you.


	6. F is for Fighter

F is for FIGHTER.

I always enter in battle

knowing you are beside me.

We fight as a beloved couple

and that is what only matters me.

I will get any wound

that threatens your life.

I will never run away far

so I can protect yours with mine.

Because we are a fighting couple

You and me, King and chiliarch

Because if we die in battle

Gods will take us to our last path.

But if we survive wars

we will grow older together

as anything can be worse

than have fallen alone forever.


	7. G is for Glory

G is for GLORY

What is that you are looking for

every time you plan your campaigns?

Lands, people, glory, something more?

But what I get, it's always pain.

Glory must be a woman,

beautiful, capricious and smart.

That's the only one I can't defeat

as you long for her as any man.

Have you ever thought about

what consequences you may get

once you have conquered her

and taken to your bed?

I've already seen

What will happen at the end,

You with her, by any means,

And me alone … with my pain.


	8. H is for hypocrite

H is for hypocrite.

Because you are my everything

My lover, my moon,

I would do anything

to bring you back soon.

I lost my path once and it

Was when I chose him over you,

I was such a hypocrite

And due to that, I lost you.

But you are still my soul mate,

My partner, my friend, my heart,

And he is just a toy to play,

And that does not count now much.

Because you are my Hephaestion,

My lighthouse in the dark,

Because you are my true love

And I'll fight hard to get you back.


	9. I is for Innocence

I is for INNOCENCE.

What is that I always feel

every time I look at you?

My hands sweat, my heart jumps,

My body shivers, my mouth sighs.

Is this just simply friendship

Or is this something more?

Tell me, explain me and enlighten me

Because I don't know anymore.

I know it is difficult to discover

What kind of bonding we will have

Will we be two friends forever

Or will I be able to own your heart?

I might be innocent, I may be young,

I might be kind, I might be wise,

I am Hephaestion, that is my truth,

You are Alexander and … I love you.


	10. J is for Joy

J is for JOY.

Whenever I see your smile

my heart jumps with joy,

because that tiny piece of sky

shows me my beloved world.

Whenever you look at me

my heart skips a bit

because your eyes pierce me

and I can't move my feet.

Whenever you hug me

my heart stops for a while

because I want those arms

to cuddle me till I die.

Whenever you make love to me

my heart quickens its beats

because your love is what I need

as I need you and you need me.


	11. K is for Kiss me

K is for KISS ME.

Kiss me tender, kiss me hard,

But kiss me forever or I'll die.

Kiss me asleep or when I'm awake

But kiss me forever or I'll fade.

If your kisses can kill me,

So kiss me and I'll happily die,

Because I prefer being dead

than without your kisses and alive.

If your kisses can bring madness,

Kiss me and tie me up,

If your kisses can bring sadness,

Kiss me and I'll cry.

But speaking seriously,

Your kisses are my life,

As the owner of those lips

Is the owner of my heart.


	12. L is for Lies

L is for LIES.

Lie to me and tell me you love me.

Lie to me but be by my side.

Lie to me and say he is nobody.

Lie to me and save me and my life.

Because whenever you lie to me

I can believe that everything is still right.

Because whenever you lie to me

I can go on living from morning till night.

I don't want to think about you with him.

I don't have the strength to win you back.

It breaks my heart seeing you two together.

It is hard, sad and my life breaks apart.

You promised me your heart forever.

You promised me the sun and the sky.

But we are not longer together.

Why have you lied and killed me, why my Phai?


	13. M is for Mine

M is for MINE.

It is so obvious to say

That I am yours as you are mine.

It is so obvious to say

That no one can that truth deny.

Mine has been since childhood,

Mine and no one else.

Who can love you as I do?

If I love you with all my self.

Mine you will remain,

Forever and one day more,

Because you are my domain

As I am only yours.

Mine is my gorgeous Phai,

Mine and nobody else.

Mine is his body and soul,

Mine are his eyes and heart.


	14. N is for Never

N is for NEVER.

Never have I seen

Beautiful eyes like yours.

Never have I seen

Two rocks crashed in the clouds.

Never have I enjoyed

A strong body as that.

Never have I caressed

Milky skin as shinny stars.

Never have I been satisfied

When love knocked at my heart.

Never have I fallen in love

As any other had felt right.

Because I have never seen, enjoyed or been

As I have always wanted so,

Is it too much if I ask you, my King,

If you'd love me as I already do?


	15. O is for Oblivion

O is for OBLIVION.

Please, don't forget me.

Please, don't let me get lost.

Please, don't be away from me.

Don't let me into oblivion fall.

Oblivion was my punishment.

Cheating was my sin,

Breaking our engagement

and running away with him.

I want to make it up to you.

I know you must hate me by now.

But there's only one man on earth

Who can really this understand.

This man is only you,

my beloved and faithful Phai.

Shake me till I'm awake

And bring me back to life.


	16. P is for PATROCLUS PHAI

P is for PATROCLUS/PHAI.

He was young and strong.

He was brave and courageous.

He was his lover's treasure.

He was just … Patroclus.

He decided to help his lover

and wore his weapons and shield.

He went to fight Prince Hector

and died there in the battlefield.

Achilles was devastated,

He mourned him and shred his mane.

He decided to fight without his Myrmidons;

He succeeded, he killed Hector and his glory returned.

Homer wrote about Achilles's feats,

For centuries people retold them

And a young Alexander realized later

He had his hero met.

But beside this Trojan hero,

There was this faithful shadow

who gave his life for his lover

because his love was not shallow.

Alexander had his Patroclus too,

He was the gorgeous Phai,

He was the finest lover and it is true,

He was also faithful and Alexander's pride.


	17. Q is for QUINCE

Q is for QUINCE.

Its rind may feel rough,

Its appearance may not be pretty,

But it is a symbol of love

And it reminds me of our unity.

They say it is like love,

Hard at the beginning,

But when you get to its core,

The flesh reveals its sweetness.

Aphrodite has given me one,

As well as she gave one to Paris,

Because only who share true love

Can enjoy this fruit and marriage.

I know I am not your future wife,

I know I cannot bear your children,

But if I offer this quince and my life

Will you, Alex, accept this willingly?

Author's note: Ancient Greeks associated the quince with fertility, and it played an important role in wedding celebrations where it was offered as a gift, used to sweeten the bride's breath before entering the bridal chamber, and shared by bride and groom. These associations have resulted in the quince becoming known as the "fruit of love, marriage, and fertility."

And I ate a very big quince when I got married ……


	18. R is for RAGE

R is for RAGE.

How could you do that to me?

How could you leave me in the dark?

Don't you know I cannot live

Without you and a hurting heart.

I curse the day I crossed path with you,

I wouldn't hurt if I hadn't known you,

But I also realized now too

That I wouldn't have found love either.

Two nights I held your corpse between by arms,

And I couldn't bring you back from Hades.

They took you from me, and afterwards

I fell to my knees and everything came to shades.

But you won't be alone long,

I will follow you soon, my gorgeous Phai,

Because this life isn't worth living,

Without you by my side.


	19. S is for SHIELD

S is for SHIELD.

You were given one at Troy,

The one which belonged to Achilles

It gave you so much joy

That you really felt invincible.

It is part of a soldier's attire,

You must look after and honour it,

Because you know what Macedonians say

Come back from war above it or with it.

My shield is not made of metal,

It is made of flesh and bones,

But it protects me from anything lethal

As good as the one you won.

You, Alexander, are my strong shield,

Who protected me from the evil,

If we are meant to die in the battlefield

I promised you to come back together on it.


	20. T is for TEARS

T is for TEARS.

Many were the tears

I have shed for you.

Many were the tears

And they all were for you.

Tears of uncertainty

When I didn't know of your love.

Tears of security

When we realized we were one.

Tears of deep wariness

Whenever you had a wound.

Tears of truly happiness

When I could "My King" call you.

Tears of relief

When I saw you still alive.

Tears of despair

When I saw you with a wife.

Tears of anger and rage,

When I was replaced by him.

Tears of deep forgiveness

When you finally came back to me.

But I am happy that I won't

Shed sad tears of death,

Because as your Patroclus

I will and must die first.

But I do have a request, my soul mate

If you love me, don't waste tears on me,

Save thousands of tears of joy

For the moment you come back to me.


	21. U is for UNIQUE

U is for UNIQUE.

Never will I find

anybody like you,

because you are unique

and there's only one of you.

You are the one who cares

about everyone except you

because you think you don't matter

and that can never be true.

You, my unique Phai.

You, my faithful moon.

You, my partner at night.

You, my love and doom.

I'd never love anyone

as much as I love you

because you are unique

and I can only live for you.


	22. V is for VOID

V is for VOID.

I'd have never thought

that I'd miss you so much.

I know I should have fought

this sentiment of lost and lust.

You followed my command

And left with Cleitus the Black

to march to a foreign land

and bring them under my march.

Void I was from your presence.

Void I was from your stability.

I suffered with your absence.

I saw my own mortality.

I won't do that once more.

You will always be by my side

because I don't think I can survive

deprived of your being and your love.

A/N: void meaning a feeling of emptiness or loss.


	23. W is for WOUNDS

W is for WOUNDS.

Many kinds of different wounds

covered the brunette's frame

but the worst of them all

couldn't be easily stared.

* * *

It was a deep and large cut

along the red muscle

that was inside his chest

leaving him loveless.

* * *

There was nothing the doctor

could do to cure it,

because nobody had ever found

the correct medicine for it.

* * *

Who can heal a broken heart?

Who is able to do it?

because I see Phai dying

and to Atropos praying.

* * *


	24. X is for XENO

**X is for XENO**.

Xeno were his kisses.

Xeno were his caresses,

because they weren't his,

because they were careless.

He was a master at love,

But love with small letters,

Because only one knew how to love

With big capital letters.

It took me quite long

To discover this truth,

But wisdom knocked home

And so …. I knew.

He is the Love of my life.

He is the only One.

He is my gorgeous Phai,

My soul mate, my moon,

And I …. I am just his sun.

**A/N: Xeno-** is a prefix based on the Greek word "Xenos", meaning stranger.


	25. Y is for YOU

Y is for YOU.

YOU are the one

who knows me best,

and YOU are also the one

who puts my heart into arrest.

YOU are the one

who gives me hope,

and YOU are also the one

whose love I crave for.

YOU are the one

whose eyes are blue,

and YOU are also the one

I'll love till I'm due.

YOU are the only one

that I need in my life,

because there's no one like YOU

and I just love YOU, my faithful Phai.


	26. Z is for Zeus's gift

Z is for Zeus's gift.

Father Zeus once gave me

the best present I could wish,

he gifted Phai to me

and since then his prisoner I have been.

I sigh for his kisses,

I moan with his caresses,

He turns my will into pieces,

I fall for his eyes and auburn tresses.

He is like a sweet red wine,

He makes me feel dizzy and willing,

I always end with a whine,

because I cannot stop drinking.

Father Zeus asked me once

if I wanted to be free,

But why would I have desired that?

I would be dead without Him.


End file.
